I Miss You
by Simply Sarah
Summary: Short drabbleish DL and to say more would give too much away. Please read. ONESHOT.


**A/N: So I was really bored in one of my classes today and this was the product. I was trying to work on _Discovering Us,_ but its having a few technical issues which I'll hopefully be able to figure out soon. Anyway, this is kind of rambling/drabbling again and it's really short. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

_I miss you._

Logan looked at the words on the screen again. He looked at the e-mail address that sent it again.

_I miss you._

Three words in black and white, they were definitely there. The address was definitely hers.

_I miss you._

She couldn't have meant it though. She must have sent it to the wrong person. Someone else must have been messing around using her account. Anything, but she couldn't have meant it.

_I miss you._

But, God, did he wish that it was possible that she could have actually sent it, that she could have meant it. Yet no matter what he wanted the fact remained that she didn't like him, not at all. She had made her disdain for him clear on so many occasions. Then again, so had he and he had meant it, he just didn't mean it anymore.

_I miss you._

All the words that had been said between them, now he would give anything to take them back, to change what was in hope that it would affect what is. He wished he could take all the words back because if they were never said maybe she wouldn't have come to mean something to him.

_I miss you._

And he missed her. God did miss her. He didn't cry himself to sleep, he didn't mope around, he didn't act any differently at all. But every night he dreamt of her and every day she haunted his every thought.

_I miss you. _

He missed that she always ate Frosted Flakes for breakfast. He missed the way she always smelled like a mixture of intoxicating vanilla and sweet strawberries. He missed the way she always unknowingly drummed her fingers when she was nervous. He missed that she never drank coffee but always hot chocolate. He missed the tiny scar that could be seen where her hairline met her neck when she wore her hair up. He missed the way she would yell at him and always have a comeback. He missed her rejecting him. He missed having her in his life. He missed everything about her always.

_I miss you. _

One year, five months, and fifteen days and he didn't know when he began to miss her. Somewhere between realizing he had liked her to realizing he had fallen in love with just the memory of her.

_I miss you._

Oh, but if the words were real, if they were real…but they couldn't be real, the words on the screen, the e-mail address of the person they were from, his e-mail address as the person they were meant for. None of it could be real.

_I miss you._

The three words were just another hopeful allusion. It was just like when he thought that everything Quinn did to torture him sounded like _her_. It was almost like she was back for that brief moment. And he tucked in his elbow and he could make every basket now, but his head was still far from he game. It was always on her and now on those three words, the allusion in his inbox.

_I miss you. _

And he wanted nothing more than for them to be real. So after a week he decided he believed in them.

_I miss you._

She missed him. And he missed her so much he was starting to forget to remember to breath. And he couldn't take doubting it any longer because he wanted it to be true so desperately. But with believing in it, action needed to be taken.

_I miss you._

He could return the words, reply to the e-mail, call her, text her, but it wasn't what he wanted.

_I miss you._

His classes, his parents, everything be damned, he got a taxi and went to the airport. He endured the long hassle through security and the even longer flight. He found her location easily; information was one of the benefits of lots of money. It was night when he arrived but he knocked on her door anyway. He saw her light go on signaling that she had awoken and was heading to answer the door. He heard her footsteps approaching and he was ready to say those words to her.

_I miss you._

Dana opened the door, not really looking surprised but definitely happy, and didn't give him the chance to say the words before she said, "It took you long enough."

And _I miss you_ wasn't necessary for _I miss you _became officially a thing of the past.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know what's up with me and the short stuff lately, but the next chapter of _Discovering Us_ won't likely be short, probably pretty long. Like I said I'll try and have it up by Halloween, but I do have mid-terms next week so I can't really make any promises. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this and please REVIEW and let me know what you thought. **

**-Hopeless Romantic 86 (nope, still haven't made a decision about the name change)**


End file.
